The Three Brothers and Their Cherry Blossom
by Tash Cullen
Summary: This is actually a story I wrote using Naruto characters for my college Russian Fairy Tales class. It's about Naruto, Kakashi, Sauske, and Sakura, it isn't your everyday fairytale


Once upon a time, in a certain kingdom in a certain land, there lived four siblings. Kakashi the silver streak, Sauske the black shadow, Naruto the yellow flash, and their younger sister Sakura. The siblings lived alone in a small cottage that was neither a long way nor a short way from the entrance of a dark forest. Every day as soon as the sun had risen in the sky, the three brothers would go off to the fields to train. Before they left they gave Sakura a crystal necklace and in exchange each was given a single cherry blossom by Sakura. One day, when the boys were off training Sakura heard a knock on the cottage door. Sakura opened the door and looked about for the source of the noise; she saw nothing, went back inside, and closed the door behind her. A few minutes later the knock came again and again Sakura opened the door and looked around; there was nothing there. Sakura was just beginning to relax when the knock came a third time, though this time when she opened the door and looked around she saw a tiny white snake. It started to slither away and Sakura chased after it. She followed the white snake all the way to the entrance of the dark forest, but hesitated when she remembered her brother's warning to never venture inside. The white snake gave a small hiss and Sakura slowly crossed the threshold into the dark. Sooner or later Sakura reached a cave that was hidden deep in the dark forest. As soon as she was close enough to the entrance to the cave she was grabbed by a pair of pale, white arms, and dragged inside.

Back at the cottage, the three brothers were just getting home from a day of training. Each walked in, sat down, and waited for Sakura as was custom. When she didn't immediately make herself known, they became worried. One by one they pulled out their cherry blossoms and gently breathed upon them. When this was done the cherry blossom went from its customary shade of pink to one of the deepest black. "This means Sakura's in trouble!" Said Kakashi the silver streak. "Looks like we'll have to go rescue her." Sighed Sauske the black shadow. "Don't worry guys, we'll save Sakura, believe it!" Shouted Naruto the yellow flash. So the three packed up their gear and followed Sakura's footprints to the entrance of the dark forest. However, upon reaching the dark forest, they were forced to stop because Sakura's footprints were no longer visible. "What do we do now?" Whined Naruto, scratching the back of his head. Sauske turned to reply, but quickly stopped when a rustling noise was heard from one of the bushes near them. The brothers froze, poised for attack, when out popped a small brown dog. The brown dog looked at them with bored eyes and seemed to chuckle under its breath at their stiff poses. "Yo," said the brown dog, "my name is Pakkun, and I'll lead you to Sakura." The brothers nodded and followed Pakkun into the dark forest. A while later Pakkun stopped in front of a large cave. "This is where you'll find Sakura, though it won't be as easy as you think to get her back, be careful." And with his warning given the brown dog went back into the dense forest. The brothers crossed the threshold of the cave and slowly crept deeper inside. They traveled in the darkness for an immeasurable amount of time until they saw a silver light gleaming in the distance. They hurriedly made their way towards it and found a door. The door was already slightly ajar and when pushed all the way open by Naruto the yellow flash, the three brothers beheld a treasure of untold proportions. Naruto the yellow flash was about to scoop some into his pocket when Sauske the black shadow hit him. "We'll come back for that later idiot, right now we have to rescue Sakura." Naruto the yellow flash rubbed the back of his head and nodded, dropping the treasure. The trio resumed their search and came upon another door, this one producing golden light. This time Kakashi the silver streak opened the door and the brothers beheld an even better and more bountiful treasure than the first. Just like the first time Naruto the yellow flash bent down and began scooping treasure into his pocket, but was once again stopped by a blow from Sauske the black shadow. "Idiot! I told you we'll get the treasure later, right now we have to save Sakura." And so they traveled yet again into the unknown darkness of the cave. A while later they came upon a third door, this one tinged with an odd pink light. Just like before the brothers crept toward the door and when Sauske the black shadow pushed it open, the brothers saw their little sister in the clutches of a massive, white snake. They rushed into the room, prepared for battle, but halted when the snake let out a chilling hiss. It tightened its hold on Sakura, and the brothers winced as she cried out. Kakashi the silver streak gathered energy from the sky and used his strength to harness lightning, which he held in his hand. He charged the white snake, but was hit by its tail. He crashed into the wall and was knocked unconscious. Sauske the black shadow also gathered energy from the sky and used his strength to harness lightning, but he also used the fire that was his anger to create a giant fireball, hoping to conquer the white snake. However, like Kakashi the silver streak before him, his efforts weren't strong enough, his attempt was thwarted and he too was rendered unable to continue fighting. Now only Naruto the yellow flash remained, but he had something the others did not. He too gathered energy from the sky and used his strength to gather lightning, used the fire that was his anger to create an enormous fireball, and he used the love in his heart to create a sphere of wind. Naruto the yellow flash hurtled toward the white snake with all his might and through determination eventually slew him. Sakura fell from the white snakes now limp grasp and was caught in the arms of Naruto the yellow flash. Kakashi the silver streak and Sauske the black shadow were also awake again and together, reunited at last, the family set out for home. Leaving the cave the family came upon the gold door yet again and this time both Naruto the yellow flash and Sakura filled their pockets to the brim with treasure. After they were done, they continued on until they came upon the silver door. This time it was Kakashi the silver streak and Sauske the black shadow who filled their pockets. Pockets loaded with treasure and Sakura back among them, the family emerged from the cave and journeyed home. Thanks to the treasure they acquired from the defeat of the white snake, the family was able to build a bigger house. They had enough money to live comfortably for the rest of their lives. Yet every day as soon as the sun had risen in the sky the three brothers went off to train in the field with a cherry blossom for each of them. Kakashi the silver streak, Naruto the yellow flash, Sauske the black shadow, and their younger sister Sakura, lived happily ever after.

BELIEVE IT


End file.
